lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brad William Henke
| birthplace=Columbus, Nebraska, USA | character=Bram | website= | imdb_id=0377034 }} Brad William Henke portrayed Bram in Season 5 and 6. Background and Personal Life Brad William Henke was born on April 10, 1966 Career Henke's first acting role came in the movie Mr. Wrong in 1996, in which he played Bob. The same year, he appeared in a minor role in the cult comedy Space Jam, which also starred Bugs Bunny and Michael Jordan. In 1998, Henke appeared in a guest role on ER. In 2000, Henke appeared uncredited in the Nicholas Cage film Gone in Sixty Seconds and appeared in fifteen episodes of the sitcom Nikki. In 2002, Henke was a guest star on the television series Crossing Jordan, and in 2003 he was a guest star on CSI. In 2004 he appeared in the film The Assassination of Richard Nixon. Henke appeared in the John Cusack romantic comedy Must Love Dogs in 2005, and appeared in The Zodiac (which also featured William Mapother) the same year. In 2006, he appeared in SherryBaby and World Trade Center, in both of which he played the brother of Maggie Gyllenhaal's character. 2006 brought Henke a recurring role on the critically-acclaimed series Dexter as Tony Tucci, starring along with Mark Pellegrino. In 2008, Henke starred along with Sam Rockwell and Anjelica Huston in the dark comedy Choke, which was based on a novel by Fight Club author Chuck Palahniuk. Henke was a regular on the ABC series October Road, and also appeared on the show Life on Mars, which aired in the time slot after Lost., Henke appeared in One Way to Valhalla in 2009 as well. Henke was also slated to appear in J.J. Abrams' film Star Trek as Uncle Frank, but his scenes were cut, and the character was instead voiced by an off-screen Greg Grunberg. He has also recently appeared on the Starz hit show "Party Down." On Lost In 2009, Henke responded to the casting call for the character "Brian," who was "smart, charismatic and clever with the ability to be physically imposing. He is wise beyond his years. Capable of genuine charm, he is also the first person you'd want to help you out of any serious jams." The character turned out to be Bram, a survivor of Ajira Airways Flight 316. Henke first appeared in Though he had no spoken lines in the episode, Henke was credited in the press release. The character of Bram first had lines in and he later reappeared in a flashback in His appearances caused much curiosity and interest among the fan community due to Bram's actions and mysterious affiliation. Trivia *His characters on Dexter and Lost have both been stabbed or cut in some way. In Dexter, his character, Stanley Tucci had his hand and foot amputated, while his character on Lost was killed from being impaled by a stake. de:Brad William Henke es:Brad William Henke pt:Brad William Henke nl:Brad William Henke Category:Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast